The Fastest Miracle
by Discorded Nechi Woods
Summary: He wasn't going to come. He isn't going to be here. He's too busy at camp. You know who I'm talking about? Rainbow Blitz. I, Anabelle Strawberry am having the worst birthday ever!


**Here you go! One-Shot Time! OC- Anabelle Strawberry (Since I think Nechi's getting kind of annoying to you guys.) Now, they are all human. Like Equestria Girls. Rainbow Dash is a boy, but everyone else is a girl, :3, wait until the end. *wink***

* * *

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees and crying softly in my arm. The rain poured against the window as Fluttershy tried to get me to come out. You see, it's my birthday. 11:30 at night, Rainbow Blitz said he was coming. But he didn't. I think Fluttershy got sick of trying to get me to come out. I think she left. Until Pinkie kicked the door open. "Ana! Come on! It's your birthday! Have some cake and let's party!" She yelled, shaking my body.

"I don't want to, Pinkie. It's not a party without Blitz around." I looked up at her. Her bright blue eyes saddened.

"B-But! You have to, we don't want to leave you here. Blitz said he was coming."

"Well he isn't here!" I snapped. Turning away from her and looking at the wall. I shook my head and laid on my side. "Please... Just leave me. Go enjoy the party." I whispered, more tears escaped my eyes. I could tell Pinkie wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Then I could feel Shy's hand squeeze my bicep, and Pinkie kissed my tear-stained cheek. Then they walked out and closed the door gently. I took a deep breath before covering myself with the blankets. Closing my eyes and wiping my tears away with my sleeve. Rainbow Blitz was at camp, for years now, and he only came back one day. That was his birthday, I had decorated his house and Pinkie helped with the Cupcakes and Cake. I also made Cookies. Applejack brought in Fresh Apples that the Bats didn't eat yet. Thank Celestia. Rainbow Blitz walked in when we were finished. Everyone said surprise, even Princess Luna. But that didn't happen today, on _my _birthday.

_'That's being selfish. Blitz is busy with camp. I just felt the need to decorate his house while he was out. Just in case he came back. But he left soon after the party. And our very first kiss...' _I blushed at the memory. That's when I heard it. The front door to my house slamming open.

"Where's that birthday girl?!" I heard a yell. My eyes brightened immediately, he's here! Rainbow Blitz! At 10:59.

"In her room. She's upset." Oh, but Twilight was right. I am upset, because my parents didn't come either. They were busy with a meeting for the Equestria Peacekeepers.

"Why? It's her Birthday! She should be out here eating cake!" I closed my eyes again. I was tired from all the crying. Then I heard more mumbles and footstep stomping to my door. "Anabellie! Open up!" He banged his fists on the door. Which made me jump in surprise and cover myself with the blanket. "It's me, Blitzie!" He yelled. Then the door busted down, and I squeaked in surprise, clenching my pillow. He climbed on the bed and started jumping on it. "Happy birthday!" He sung. "Happy birthday, to Anabellie!" He then jumped on top of me and shook my shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up!" He laughed. I started to laugh too.

"I'm up!" I laughed. He pulled the blankets off me and poked my head out. He smiled brightly, his pink eyes reflecting in the moonlight. Which made me blush lightly. The rest of the Mane Six walked in the room as Rainbow Blitz hugged me tightly. I hugged him back just as much, and the tears came back. I started crying in his shoulder. He ruffled my hair, then I noticed that he was all wet. He wings dripping wet on the blankets. Then he started to shiver a little bit. I instantly wrapped my blankets around him. Everyone awed as we just sat there. Then they waved goodbye and wished me happy birthday. Blitz and I probably sat there for about 30 minutes. My legs went numb.

"Happy birthday." He whispered. Handing a box to me. I smiled and took the ribbon off. Opening the Box slowly. Then I heard a small meow. I looked up at Blitz. He smiled. Then I opened it fully and took out the baby kitten. I smiled brightly and sniffed.

"You got a Kitty for me?" I whispered. He nodded.

"His name is Fu Fu. He was born a few hours ago." Fu Fu curled up in my embrace and shivered.

"Did you get him wet?" I asked. He shook my head.

"I don't think so." He shrugged, smiling a little bit. "I hope he didn't." I petted Fu Fu's fur and he yawned, stretching out, then falling asleep.

"Awww." I cooed.

* * *

Since it was raining and thundering outside. The Mane Six had to stay at my house. So when Blitz and I walked out of my room, they all were sleeping. Pinkie and Fluttershy on the couch. Rarity and Applejack on the love seat. Twilight on the recliner. Blitz and I looked at each other. Then smirked. I picked up the horn Applejack gave me incase I wanted to wake myself up. Blitz counted to three, then I blew it. Everyone screamed and stood up. Blitz and I laughed. Then they were mad, except for Pinkie.

"That wasn't funny!" Applejack said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

"But I have something that is fun." Blitz pointed to the cake, sitting on the table, ready to be eaten.

"Finally!" Pinkie cheered, cutting the cake with her knife. I could swear, that I've never seen Fluttershy dance to the music I put in the Track. I think Pinkie went on a sugar rush, because she was talking so fast, and running around the place. I was sitting next to the door, when Applejack just HAD to put on a slow song. I smiled a bit, then Twilight and I stood beside each other. Our horns glowed and went to every girl in the room except for me. The Wondercolts appeared and they started dancing too. Much to our amusement. Twilight soon joined in when we were done with the Cake. I was walking towards my room to get something, but I felt a warm hand grab mine.

"Where you going, Belli?" I smiled a bit.

"To go get something, Blitzie." I looked at him and he pulled on my arm. Making me slide into his chest and blush, heavily, I might add. He snickered a bit and led us to the dance floor. We started dancing like a couple who just got together, so it was fun! After that, I finally got to go in my room and look for the thing I was going to look for. *Way to put it in words, Belle* I rolled my eyes and looked everywhere in my room. But couldn't find it. I sighed heavily and looked in my closet, then I found it. A Rainbow Box with a Pink ribbon on top.

"Is that for me?" I heard Blitz ask from behind me. I screamed in surprise and he covered my mouth. Once I calmed down, he removed his hand.

"Yes." I squeaked. He smirked and we walked back to the dance floor again. Where they rolled a table over to me with presents, lots of them. I secretly hid Rainbow Blitz's present, and started opening all the gifts. They were incredible. Rarity gave me a few dresses, Applejack gave me a few apples, Fluttershy gave me a butterfly, Pinkie gave me my very own cupcake, as always. Twilight gave me a spell book. I was smiling at all their presents. Blitz wasn't there when I opened the last one. It was a Rainbow Box, with a Black ribbon on top. I smiled and opened it. A ring popped out, and a note as attached to it.

_'Come outside, please. -Rainbow Blitz.' _I walked to the door and opened it, the walked outside in the rain.

"Girl! What are you doing?!" Rarity yelled. The font door slammed closed and it made me jump in surprise, also I got all wet. I felt arms encircle my waist, and then we were flying up. I felt my adrenaline going. My hair getting in my face.

"B-Blitz?" I asked. I looked up at him, I recognized the rainbow hair and the pink eyes. Since he didn't answer, I kept silent. Then it wasn't pouring heavily, I opened my eyes. We above the clouds! The Moon high above us. Blitz turned me in his arms. Then he stayed, flying in place. We both looked at each other, then at the ring that was still in my hand.

"Anabelle Strawberry." He started.

"Rainbow Blitz."

"Will you please, do me the honor..." I started blushing. "Of becoming my girlfriend?" I smiled.

"Of course, Blitz." I whispered, sliding the ring on my left ring finger. He then started to fly forward. Kissing me on the cheek, then forehead, then nose. I giggled. We then arrived at Cloudsdale. I smiled once Blitz landed at his house, all too familiar to me. He opened the door and walked us inside. My wet hair got in my face and I started to shiver. "Did we have to fly in the rain?" I asked.

"Yes! We need alone time!" He declared. Snickering along the way. He led us to his bathroom where he got a towel, he dried us off with it. Then he wrapped me up with the towel and took one for himself. We then went into the Living Room and sat on the couch. Well, I laid on it, he sat on the floor, letting me run my fingers through his hair. He relaxed against the couch and turned on the TV.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"What our gender bender pony friends are doing down in Ponyville." He pressed the red button, Rainbow Dash, and Xander Strawberry appeared on the moniter.

"Hey guys!" Xander waved his hove.

"What's up?!" Dash smiled.

"We just got together." Blitz held out my hand with the ring on it, to the TV.

"It's about time!" Dash laughed. We laughed too.

"Are you guys going to come over soon?" Xander asked, asking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Probably tomorrow." I laughed nervously.

"But that takes forever!" Blitz whined. "Lets go now!" He turned off the TV and grabbed my hand. I laughed as he dragged me along with him.

_This is the Best Birthday Ever._


End file.
